1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable compact disc player and more particularly to a compact disc player having an elastic hold-down member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a compact disc player includes a base 4, a dust cover 5 and a cabinet 6, as shown in FIG. 5. The base 4 has a depressed portion 41 in its central part and four posts 43 disposed under its four corners. The depressed portion 41 with a vertical side wall 411 comprises a plateform 42 having a turntable spindle 421 and a longitudinally contoured aperture 422 disposed thereon. A laser member 423 disposed in the longitudinally contoured aperture 422 is allowed to move rightwardly and leftwardly so as to read stored information of a compact disc. A printed circular board 44 is screwed between the four posts 43. The dust cover 5 including a spindle cover 51 and a viewer 52 is provided to cover on the depressed portion 41. The base 4 combined with the dust cover 5 is capable of being screwed into the cabinet 6.
However, there are some shortcomings in the known compact disc player described as follows:
1. The screwing method of the base 4 and the cabinet 5 of the known compact disc player is inconvenient for a repairman to disassemble the base 4 and the cabinet 5. Moreover, the base 4 assembled with the cabinet 5 only with screws, in fact, has very bad shock-proof function. For example, when a loudspeaker is sounded with higher output power, sound oscillation may indirectly influence the stability of a compact disc which is rotating in the known compact disc player; therefore, the laser member 423 of the known compact disc player may read incorrect information from the compact disc so as to influence the quality of the emitting sound and music.
2. The known compact disc player has to be assembled before package and delivery, and this will increase delivery cost and the possibility of the known compact disc player being damaged in the delivery.
3. When a user is looking through the viewer 52 of the known compact disc player to see whether a rotating compact disc has been placed well or not, the viewer 52 of the known compact disc player has no eye shield member to protect the user's eyes from the damage of the laser member 423.
4. The depressed portion 41 with a vertical side wall 411 fails to help a compact disc quickly and stably to be placed on the turntable spindle 421 so that the surface of the compact disc may get rubbed in the placement of the turntable spindle 421.
5. The printed circuit board 44 of the known compact disc player is very big and makes the whole known compact disc player waste too much space.